Permintaan
by EclipseWorlds
Summary: Wonwoo memang akan mengabulkan semua permintaan Mingyu sebagai ungkapan terimakasih, karna telah menyelamatkan adiknya, tapi bukan berarti ia akan menikahi Mingyu, dia bukan jin botol yang akan melaksanakan semua keinginan Mingyu/Sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasih ku, akan ku kabulkan semua permintaan mu, katakan saja, apa kau ingin uang? mobil? rumah?/ Aku ingin menikah denganmu
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing** : Meanie ( Mingyu SVT × Wonwoo SVT )

 **Rate** : T M

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Author** : Nur Indah Wulandari

 **Warning** : Yaoi , FFnya bagus, keren banget, Ga ada yang ngalahin, FF terbagus seplanet, Warbyazah Tralalala Uyeee. Readers be like: Golok mana golok! -_-

 **Warning (2)** : Wakakak, Ini gua serius :'v , Yaoi, Gaje, Garing, Krenyes, Amberagul Emeseyu par ewey par eweyy~~ *Buaaagghh

 **Summary** : Wonwoo memang akan mengabulkan semua permintaan Mingyu sebagai ungkapan terimakasih, karna telah menyelamatkan adiknya, tapi bukan berarti ia akan menikahi Mingyu, dia bukan jin botol yang akan melaksanakan semua keinginan Mingyu/"Sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasih ku, akan ku kabulkan semua permintaan mu, katakan saja, apa kau ingin uang? mobil? rumah?/ "Aku ingin kau menikah denganku"

 **Note** : Ini FF asli dari pemikiran gua yang 7 hari 7 malem bertapa di gunung kidul, so kalo ada kesamaan gua gak tau menahu, Don't like dont read :v *GolokMode.

Chap 1

Seorang pemuda manis berpakaian kantor, tengah berjalan di koridor rumah sakit ternama. Satu tangannya tengah sibuk memegang sebuah kantong plastik, yang menunjukkan bahwa ia baru saja pergi dari minimarket.

Dengan sedikit mengentak dan wajah masam yang terkesan manis, ia kini sudah sampai di sebuah pintu kamar pasien V.I.P yang bertuliskan nama Kim Ming Gyu.

"BRAAAAKKK"

Tanpa mengetuk dulu, pemuda manis itu mendobrak pintu kamar pasien dengan menggunakan kaki jenjangnya membat penghuni ruangan itu tampak terlonjak.

"Astaga eomma jantungku"

Umpatan kesal keluar dari bibir pemuda tan yang tengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Sepertinya pemuda tan itu sedang mengalami sakit agak parah, hal itu dapat dilihat dari kepala dan tangan kirinya yang berbalut perban.

"Ini, sudah kubawakan ramen!"

Kantong plastik minimarket terlempar ke arah ranjang pemuda tan yang masih sibuk menenangkan jantungnya.

"Yak Wonwoo! kau ingin membunuhku hahhh!" Kalimat si pemuda tan membuat kerutan di dahi dari lawan bicaranya.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" ucap Wonwoo dengan nada datar.

"AGGGGHHH sudahlah, sekarang masakkan aku ramen-ramen ini, aku lapar"

Wonwoo melotot begitu mendengar titah pemuda di depannya yang kini malah mendongak angkuh ke arahnya.

"Biar aku suruh maid rumahku kesini untuk memasakkanmu, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Wonwoo berbalik ingin meninggalkan ruang serba putih ini, sebelum pemuda tan itu menyuruhnya berhenti.

"BERHENTI"

'Ya tuhan, tolong cabut nyawa anak ini, hidupku bukan untuk mengurusi bocah antah berantah ini tuhan'

"Apa lagi hmmmm?" Wonwoo berbalik sembari berusaha tersenyum manis ke arah pemuda tan yang malah ikutan nyengir.

"Aku tidak mau orang lain, aku mau kau yang melakukannya?"

Lagi-lagi kedutan berhasil tercipta di dahi putih Wonwoo, dengan masih mempertahankan senyumnya, Wonwoo berucap lembut, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana yang entah kenapa dipenuhi aura hitam.

"Mingyuuu-ssi dengarkan aku baik-baik, aku ini adalah anak dari keluarga Jeon corp. , kau tahu bukan?, orang sepertiku adalah orang yang sibuk? jadi, BERHENTILAH MENGGANGGU KUUUU!"

Mingyu menutup sebelah telinganya begitu mendapat bentakan dari sosok di depannya. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lagi melihat wajah kesal Wonwoo yang menurutnya sangat manis.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, akan mengabulkan semua permintaanku, seorang laki-laki pasti tidak akan mencabut kata-katanya, kalau kau mau menikah denganku, maka aku akan berhenti meminta apapun darimu"

Shitt

Wonwoo mengumpat dalam hati menyadari kalau mulutnya memang ceroboh. Andai kata-kata itu tak pernah ia ucapkan, mungkin cerita hidupnya tak akan jadi seperti ini.

FLASHBACK

"JUNGKOOOOKK, DI MANA KAUUUUU!"

Wonwoo dan para bodyguartnya berlarian di rumah sakit dengan masih menggunakan pakaian kantor. Ia kini menjadi pusat perhatian di rumah sakit karna berteriak-teriak kesetanan bagaikan di hutan belantara. Ini semua karna ia mendapat telfon dari orangnya bahwa adiknya yang bernama Jungkook, hampir tertimpa reruntuhan festival sekolah dan sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Hahhh ingatkan dia untuk membakar sekolah Jungkook.

"aku disini hyung" Hati Wonwoo langsung lega saat irisnya menangkap adik kecilnya yang kini sedang duduk di kursi rumah sakit. Dengan sedikit tergesa, ia hampiri sang adik yang menatapnya polos.

"Aggghhh syukurlah. Kokkie tidak apa-apa kan? Apa ada yang terluka? Ada yang tergores? Katanya kau terluka? Sialan, haruskah hyung bakar sekolah biadab itu?"

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir Wonwoo yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan.

"Jangan dibakar hyung! Kokkie tidak apa-apa, untung saja tadi ada Mingyu hyung yang menolong."

Kerutan tercipta manis di dahi putih Wonwoo mendengar nama asing dari adiknya.

"Mingyu? Siapa dia?"

"Orang yang menyelamatkan kokkie, mungkin kalau tidak ada Mingyu hyung, Kokkie pasti sudah ikut ke alam nenek"

"Hussh, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, mana dia? hyung ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padanya"

"Mingyu hyung ada di dalam kamar ini"

"Kalau begitu, hyung pergi dulu, kokkie disini saja dengan bodyguart yang lain, nanti paman datang untuk menjemput" Jungkook mengangguk sembari melambaikan tangannya kearah kakak yang tengah memasuki ruangan bersama 2 bodyguart yang lain.

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan rumah sakit, tampak seorang pemuda tampan berkulit tan tengah berbaring lemas di atas ranjang tempat tidur.

Mingyu mengeluh begitu melihat kepala dan tangan kirinya di balut oleh kain putih yang sering disebut perban. Sedikit meringis, menyadari jidat indahnya mengalami goresan akibat menyelematkan adik kelasnya yang hampir tertimpa reruntuhan festival sekolah.

"Maaf menganggu, apa kau yang bernama Kim Min Gyu?"

Mingyu menoleh saat seseorang asing tengah duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

DEG

Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak keras begitu iris mata pemuda itu tertuju kepadanya. Apalagi saat hembusan angin jendela disampingnya, mengibas surai pemuda putih yang kini tersenyum kearahnya. Mingyu merasa waktu seolah berjalan lambat.

"Apa kau malaikat?" lirihnya tanpa sadar.

"Eohh?"

"Ahahaha bukan apa-apa errrr" Wonwoo tersenyum mengerti maksud Mingyu yang ingin mengetahui namanya.

"Aku adalah Jeon Won Wo, kakak dari Jeon Jung Kook"

"Ohhh kau kakaknya Jungkook yah?"

Wonwoo mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis.

"Sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasih ku, akan ku kabulkan semua permintaan mu, katakan saja, apa kau ingin uang? mobil? rumah?"

Mingyu terkekeh pelan sembari menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak butuh apa-apa"

Wonwoo menyerngit begitu mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Jika ia menjadi Mingyu ia pasti akan meminta uang atau mobil.

"Kenapa kau menolakku? apa itu bukan apa-apa? Apakah karna ibu dan ayahmu, orang yang kaya juga?

Raut sedih tercipta di wajah Mingyu begitu mendengar ucapan terakhir Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak punya ayah dan ibu" Wonwoo terlonjak kaget menyadari mulutnya yang dari dulu memang ceroboh.

"Ohh maaf. aku tidak bermaksud. Tapi aku tidak enak jika tidak melakukan ini" Mingyu tersenyum maklum.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin..."

"Katakan saja, aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu, apa saja"

"apa saja?"

"Iya apa saja"

"semua keinginanku?"

"iya"

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku"

.

.

.

TempeBaCem

Kalo buat sekarang pendek aja dulu :v , Bikos gua lagi sibuk ngelanjutin ff lain yang terbengkalai :'v ,Ntar chap 2 baru dah panjang gua buat :'v . Oleh karna itu gua minta Reviewnya wehh :'v apasih salahnya menekan kotak bertulis review di bawah ff ini, demi alien terlantar seperti saya :v *ngemisCritanya XD ,Bukankah satu uluran tangan menyelamatkan ribuan jiwa (?) Tundukkan kepala kalian dalam-dalam~~Renungkanlahhh~~~ Betapa banyak anak kelaparan diluar sana~~~ Syukurilah nikmat yang ada~~ *CeramahMode :v

Wakakakak dari sini kalian bisa menilai betapa garing dan gajenya gua :'v Oke sekian dulu Pay Pay (^_^)\ (^_^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing** : Meanie ( Mingyu SVT × Wonwoo SVT )

 **Rate** : T M

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Author** : Nur Indah Wulandari

 **Warning** : Yaoi , FFnya bagus, keren banget, Ga ada yang ngalahin, FF terbagus seplanet, Warbyazah Tralalala Uyeee. Readers be like: Golok mana golok! -_-

 **Warning (2)** : Wakakak, Ini gua serius :'v , Yaoi, Gaje, Garing, Krenyes, Amberagul Emeseyu par ewey par eweyy~~ *Buaaagghh

 **Summary** : Wonwoo memang akan mengabulkan semua permintaan Mingyu sebagai ungkapan terimakasih, karna telah menyelamatkan adiknya, tapi bukan berarti ia akan menikahi Mingyu, dia bukan jin botol yang akan melaksanakan semua keinginan Mingyu/"Sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasih ku, akan ku kabulkan semua permintaan mu, katakan saja, apa kau ingin uang? mobil? rumah?/ "Aku ingin kau menikah denganku"

 **Note** : Ini FF asli dari pemikiran gua yang 7 hari 7 malem bertapa di gunung kidul, so kalo ada kesamaan gua gak tau menahu, Don't like dont read :v *GolokMode.

.

.

JONES MEMPERSEMBAHKAN

 **PERMINTAAN**

Chapter 2 : "Menikah denganku atau melakukan sex denganku?"

.

.

20.35

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo kembali ke ruang serba putih, kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah hampir seminggu dia berada dalam kesialan yang sama. Yaitu menuruti semua permintaan bocah SMA yang tidak senonoh(?). Mungkin, kalian bingung kenapa ia harus mati-matian menuruti permintaan Mingyu.

Asal kalian tahu saja, Wonwoo adalah tipe orang yang ceplas ceplos, dan sialnya dia juga tipe orang yang tidak bisa melanggar janji. Karna jika ia melanggar sebuah janji, maka hidupnya tak akan tenang, tidurnya tidak akan nyenyak, bahkan ia pernah jatuh sakit. Hidup selama 20 tahun membuat ia kesal dengan sifatnya yang satu ini.

Dengan gontai, kaki jenjang yang terkesan kurus, membawa ia ke kasur yang sudah rapi dan bersih. Tunggu! Kemana bocah hitam yang biasanya selalu berbaring disini?

Apa dia sudah sehat? Tidak mungkin. Patah tulang dalam tingkat seperti itu, biasanya akan memakan waktu 1 bulan.

Apa dia kabur? Masa? tapi baguslah, jadi ia tidak harus berurusan lagi pada bocah hitam yang ngotot mau nikah dengannya.

Wonwoo berbalik, berniat meninggalkan ruangan segi empat itu, sebelum sosok yang tadi dicarinya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pakaian bebas dan perban yang masih bersemayam di kepalanya.

"Aku lapar, ayo kita keluar" Dahi putih itu mengerut begitu mendengar ucapan pemuda tan yang menurutnya benar-benar menyebalkan. Menelponnya malam-malam hanya karna ingin makan? dan Bagaimana bisa ia mengajaknya makan dengan tangan patah dan kepala yang baru saja sembuh dari kebocoran(?).

"Jadi kau menelponku malam-malam begini hanya untuk makan? lagi pula kau itu belum sembuh!"

Mingyu mendengus sebal begitu jiwa emak-emak(?) Wonwoo kambuh.

"ckkk. aku malas berada di kamar ini terus-terusan, lagi pula imun ku ini lebih kuat dari siapapun" iris hitam itu memutar malas saat nada meremehkan kentara di telingannya.

"Dasar boc-eh gips di tanganmu sudah di lepas?"

Mingyu mengangguk sembari menggerakkan tangan kanannya dengan hati-hati.

"Sedikit lagi sembuh kok"

"Yasudah, kalau kau mati aku tidak tanggung jawab"

.

.

.

Mingyu melirik iris hitam yang tengah fokus menyetir. Entah kenapa ia merasa, Wonwoo tidak cocok jika terlalu fokus seperti ini.

"Wonwoo"

"hmmm?"

"Wonwoo"

"apa?"

"Wonwoo"

"berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu! lagi pula, aku ini lebih tua darimu"

"memang umurmu berapa?"

"20" jawab Wonwoo cuek bebek.

"aku 17"

"aku tidak bertanya"

"Tapi kita akan menikah, kau harus tau berapa umurku"

Tangan putih itu meremas stir mobil sebagai pelampiasan untuk tidak membunuh bocah di sampingnya.

"Jangan bermimpi kau! aku tidak berselera dengan bocah sepertimu!"

"Aku bukan boc-ahhh disana!"

Iris mata Wonwoo melirik arah yang ditunjuk Mingyu. Dalam hati ia akhirnya bernafas lega saat percakapan bodohnya berakhir. Dengan hati-hati ia memakirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir mini yang telah disediakan.

"kau yakin mau makan disini?" ucap Wonwoo dengan nada jijik, begitu mengintip kedai yang ingin Mingyu kunjungi. Pemuda tampan itu mendengus, mengetahui Wonwoo adalah tipe pemilih.

"Memangnya kenapa? disini higienis, no boraks(?), no penipuan, no tikung(?) hanya tempatnya saja yang memang kecil, belajarlah hidup sederhana sekalipun kau orang kaya, karna tidak ada yang tahu nasibmu esok" Setelah memberi ceramahan gratis kepada Wonwoo, Mingyu membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan ke arah kedai langganannya.

'aku kan tidak sedang curhat, kenapa dia jadi ceramah gitu'

Wonwoo memajukan bibirnya kesal, tapi ia tetap masuk ke kedai dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk kosong. Menunggu Mingyu yang kini tengah sibuk berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya orang pemilik kedai.

"Dokyeom ahjussi, kami pesan ramyun dua porsi dan 2 botol soju"

Seorang namja tampan merengutkan wajahnya, begitu mendengar panggilan dari Mingyu yang notabenya pelanggan setia di kedai ini.

"Kau sudah sehat yahh? dan sudah berapa kali ku katakan, jangan panggil aku ajjhusi, aku ini masih muda, dan sebaya denganmu" Mingyu mengangguk malas, menurutnya orang yang berjualan, harus di panggil ajjhusi.

"Baiklah Dokyeom haraboniem"

"Yaaaaaaa!"

Mengabaikan si kuda jantan, Dengan senyum evil, Mingyu berjalan kearah meja yang sudah diduduki seorang pemuda manis yang dari tadi sibuk menggerutu tak jelas. Menggeser kursi dengan hati-hati, Mingyu akhirnya bisa duduk berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau menggerutu tidak jelas seperti itu" Iris hitam itu melirik Mingyu dengan pandang sinis.

"kenapa kau memesan soju? kau kan masih pelajar, kau ingin kupukul hah?" Mingyu mengangguk acuh.

"Aku sudah 17 tahun"

"Bagaimanapun juga, kau belum boleh minum" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo heran.

"Kenapa kau jadi perhatian begitu, apa jangan-jangan..."

Decihan terdengar mulus dari bibir Wonwoo.

"Jangan salah paham bodoh, mana mungkin aku menyukaimu bocah"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Wonwoo, ayo kita menikah" Mingyu terkekeh, terlebih saat Wonwoo meremas tangannya. Sepertinya Wonwoo benar-benar ingin sekali memukulnya.

"harus berapa kali ku bilang? aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!"

"Kalau begitu begini saja, Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan taruhan, yaahh walau aku tidak yakin kau mau menerima, kau kan orangnya penakut" wonwoo kembali menatap sinis,nalurinya tak salah. Jelas sekali hingga hampir hilang kendali agar anak ini dibunuh. Biar hilang, pergi jauh-jauh.

"Siapa yang takut! Aku akan terima taruhanmu itu!"

"Kau serius ingin menerimannya?"

"Apa aku harus merekam suaraku hah?" Bibir tipis itu menyeringai saat mangsa yang di incar telah masuk dalam perangkapnya.

"Baiklah, ini pertaruhan minum soju, jika aku duluan mabuk maka aku akan berhenti meminta apapun darimu dan tidak akan memintamu menikah denganku lagi, dan jika aku yang duluan mabuk maka-"

"Cehahahaha hanya itu saja? ck baiklah" Senyum meremehkan terpatri di bibir Wonwoo, Ia merasa semua ini adalah akhir dari kesengsaraannya bersama Mingyu, dan setelah ia menang , semua akan berakhir. Dan sayangnya, semua itu hanyalah perasaanmu Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Mata tajam itu terbuka begitu sinar matahari masuk melalui tirai jendela yang terbuka.

'Ugghh sudah pagi rupanya'

Untuk sejenak, irisnya memandang kosong langit-langit kamar seolah berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Btw, ia tidak tahu kalau langit kamarnya berubah menjadi warna abu-abu.

"Aku ada dimana?" lirihnya tanpa sadar.

"Aghh suaramu sexy sekali saat baru bangun tidur" si pemuda cantik menatap bingung ke arah sosok tan yang berjalan kearahnya. Dia hanya tertutupi handuk yang melilit di daerah pinggang, menampakkan dada bidang dan perut sixpack yang berwarna tan. Sepertinya dia baru selesai mandi.

Eh Tunggu sebentar! Ruangan yang didominasi abu-abu, Seorang namja tan yang baru saja selesai mandi, dan kenapa sekarang ia hanya memakai kemeja putih yang ia yakin bukan miliknya.

"A-apa yang terjadi? kenapa aku ada di sini? dan siapa yang mengganti bajuku?" Mendapat beronsong pertanyaan, Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya gatal. Ia bingung harus mulai dari mana.

"Errrr ituu kau kan tadi malam sedang mabuk berat, jadi membawa mu kesini saat kau mabuk. Dan masalah baju..." Wonwoo melotot horor, walaupun tidak terjadi apa-apa, tapi firasatnya mengatakan hal lain. "ituu bajumu basah karna muntah mu sendiri. Jadi yah aku ganti"

JGEEEEEEERRR

"Apa kau... melihatnya?"

"Tidaaaaaaakkk!" Mingyu kelabakan mendengar tuduhan Wonwoo, terlebih saat tatapan menusuk yang kini terarah kepadanya.

"Bohong! kau melihatnya!"

"Tidak! aku berani bersumpah aku tidak melihatnya!"

"Kenapa kau segugup itu? kau melihatnya kan sialan!"

"Tidak! aku hanyaaa-"

"hanya apa?!" Dan yang benar saja, apa maksud dari senyum mesum yang dilontarkan Mingyu. Hal ini membuat perasaan tak enak Wonwoo makin bertambah.

"Memegangnya sedikit, ternyata punyaku itu lebih bes-"

"BRENGSEEEEEEEK"

'BUAAAGGHH'

Skip

Tangan tan itu tengah sibuk mengelus pipinya yang uggggghhh jangan ditanya, pasti kalian sudah tau. Tatapan sinis tak henti-hentinya ia dapati dari sosok yang kini bersandar di wastafel cuci piring.

"Bagaimana bisa aku kalah pada bocah sepertimu!"

Mingyu tersenyum penuh misteri, mengingat ia melakukan kecurangan tadi malam. Kecurangan? Yah sebuah kecurangan. Ia memberi Wonwoo botol soju dengan kadar alkohol tinggi. Sedangkan dia, meminum soju dengan kadar alkohol rendah. Benar-benar licik.

"Memang kalah dari sanannya, mau bagaimana lagi"

"Diamm! pokonya aku tidak akan pernah menikah denganmu"

"Aku pikir kau orang yang tidak akan melanggar janjimu" Wonwoo terhenyak, yah dia memang tidak bisa melanggar sebuah janji. Tapi...

"Tapi pernikahan itu bukanlah sebuah mainan. Menikah, berarti kita juga berjanji di hadapan tuhan, dan aku tidak bisa melanggar janji-janji itu, haaaahhh aku bisa kalau begini"

Mingyu terdiam, air mata yang menggantung di peluk mata hitam Wonwoo, membuat ia sadar bahwa Wonwoo kini sedang frustasi. Dan itu semua karna dirinya. Rasa sakit tiba-tiba menjalar di hatinya begitu menyadari bahwa ia hanyalah masalah bagi pemilik mata tajam itu. Tak kurang, tak lebih. Wonwoo menganggapnya hanya sebuah beban.

"Kalau begitu aku ada satu taruhan lagi" Wonwoo seketika tersentak begitu derap kaki terdengar. Menatap sosok yang kini menyeringai ke arahnya, entah kenapa Wonwoo merasakan firasat buruk.

"Apa?" Mingyu mulai menyudutkan Wonwoo di antara wastafel dan tubuhnya. Btw, Wonwoo lupa kalau sekarang ia hanya menggunakan kemeja putih Mingyu yang kebesaran. Jadi Mingyu bisa dengan leluasa melihat paha putih yang kontraks dengan kulitnya.

"Jika kau mau melakukan sex denganku, maka aku anggap hutang kita lunas dan kau tak perlu memenuhi janji-janjimu lagi" Wonwoo melotot, menatap tak percaya. Taruhan lagi katanya? pasti sudah gila.

"Apa kau gila?"

"Yah dan ini semua karna kau," Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya begitu merasa wajah Mingyu semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Aku tidak mau" Perasaannya saja, atau ini memang benar, kalau seringai Mingyu semakin lama semakin mengerikan.

"Aku janji aku tidak akan memaksamu menikah denganku lagi"

"Ta-tapi"

"Menikah denganku atau melakukan sex denganku?"

TempeBaCem

Pendek yak? ahhhh maafin gua :'v gua PHP yak XP tp sbagai gantinya gua bakal buat adegan IYKWIM di chap3 :'v hahahahahaahaha :v *KibarinBenderaRateM

Makasih buat yang dah review dan nungguin :v *EmangSiapaYangNunggu(?) :'v , Maaf, akhir2 ini emang gua agak sibuk*eaaaakkk :'v , tp mungkin gua bakal usahain update cepet buat ch.3.

Eh btw td pas gua lg di kantin sekolah, gua liat jajan gorengan. Trus pas gua liat di tempe cs. disana ada tempe goreng, tempe krenyes pokoke banyak.. Trus ada yang mnarik perhian gua. Tu tempe warnanya item, gua jadi keinget bang Mingyu :'v, trus krna pnasaran gua beli dah, pas ampe di lokal gua tanya ama temen gua namanya tu tempe apa, dia jawab kalo itu tempe bacem, tak lupa tambahan'bego' di jawabannya -_- , jadi selama ini, itu yang namannya TempeBaCem :'v , Mirip bang aming yak? *DigebukinMingyu.


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing : Meanie ( Mingyu SVT × Wonwoo SVT )

Rate : T M

Warning : Yaoi , FFnya bagus, keren banget, Ga ada yang ngalahin, FF terbagus seplanet, Warbyazah Tralalala Uyeee. Readers be like: Golok mana golok! -_-

Warning (2) : Wakakak, Ini gua serius :'v , Yaoi, Gaje, Garing, Krenyes, Amberagul Emeseyu par ewey par eweyy~~ *Buaaagghh

Genre : Romance

Summary : Wonwoo memang akan mengabulkan permintaan Mingyu sebagai ungkapan terimakasih, karna telah menyelamatkan adiknya, tapi bukan berarti Wonwoo akan mengabulkan semua permintaan Mingyu, dia bukan jin. /"Sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasih ku, akan ku kabulkan semua permintaan mu, katakan saja, apa kau ingin uang? mobil? rumah?/ "Aku ingin kau menikah denganku"

Note : Ini FF asli dari pemikiran gua yang 7 hari 7 malem bertapa di gunung kidul, so kalo ada kesamaan gua gak tau menahu, Don't like dont read :v *GolokMode.

Chapter 3 : Keganasan Mingyu :v

"Menikah denganku, atau melakukan sex denganku?"

Wonwoo terdiam, hatinya berkecamuk memikirkan pertanyaan gila dari orang gila di depannya. Pilihan macam apa itu?! Tentu saja dia tidak mau melakukan sex dengan bocah SMA yang baru ia kenal beberapa minggu. Dasar gila. Jadi, apakah dia akan memilih pilihan kedua? Tidak!. Dia tidak bodoh. Memilih pilihan kedua pasti akan berujung ke pilihan pertama.

Jadi, Apakah kau ingin kabur Wonwoo?.

Slurrrpp

Lamunan Wonwoo seketika buyar begitu merasakan jilatan basah di telinganya. "Apa yang-ughhhh le-lepaskan" Wonwoo mendorong pemuda tan didepannya, tapi bukannya menjauh. Mingyu malah semakin mendekat.

'Sialan,kenapa bocah ini punya tenaga yang sekuat ini sih. Padahal baru sembuh'

Ayolah Wonwoo, yang kau lawan sekarang itu si Mingyu, Bocah hitam mesum yang tertampan seplanet pluto. Ucapan yang mengatakan bahwa imunnya lebih kuat dari siapa pun, bukanlah omong kosong. Intinya, tenagamu bukanlah apa-apa jika berhadapan dengan Mingyu.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan, yang harus kau lakukan adalah rasakan dan nikmati" Bagaikan mantra, Wonwoo berhenti memberontak. Kedua mata indah itu terpejam seolah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Mingyu semakin menempel ke tubuh kurus yang bergetar halus, Lidahnya kini beralih ke Leher putih yang mulai memerah.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya erat, terlebih begitu merasakan tangan dingin yang mulai meraba-raba paha dalamnya dan juga miliknya. Eh miliknya.

Wonwoo melotot, Tangan kanannya reflek bergerak menahan tangan Mingyu yang bertengger di miliknya.

"Ja-jangan pegang itu" Mingyu terdiam tapi ia tetap tidak menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Bagaimana aku melakukan sex tanpa menyentuh ini?"

Wonwoo tersentak ketika Mingyu tiba-tiba meremas miliknya tanpa aba-aba. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Ia pasti akan ambruk jika Mingyu tak menahannya.

Bibir kissable itu mulai berpindah, dari leher, telinga, dan kini beralih ke bibir yang dari tadi mendesah tertahan. Wonwoo meremas kaos Mingyu begitu merasakan Lidah nakal yang menjilati rahangnya.

Mingyu terkekeh di dalam hati, begitu melihat mata sipit yang kini terpejam erat. Sepertinya dia benar-benar takut, tapi ia rasa Wonwoo menikmatinya. "Engggggghhh". Panas. Ini masih pagi tapi entah kenapa udara panas sudah terasa oleh keduanya.

Mingyu menghentikan kegiatannya, membuat Wonwoo membuka matanya karna bingung.

Tak bisa di pungkiri, kali ini Wonwoo benar-benar seksi. Rona merah yang kontras dengan kedua pipi putihnya, Mata sendu yang menatapnya bingung, bibir tipis yang kini mulai memerah, dan jangan lupakan kissmarknya yang terlukis indah di leher putih yang kini basah karna keringat dan air liur.

"Kau tidak benar-benar memikirkan kita akan melakukan sex di dapur ini bukan?" Wonwoo tak menjawab, dia sibuk mencerna pertanyaan Mingyu.

Mingyu terkekeh, Dengan sigap di gendongnya tubuh kurus Wonwoo yang kini sudah hampir menegang.

Dibaringkannya tubuh putih itu di ranjang yang sudah ia sediakan. Menahan untuk tersenyum, begitu melihat Wonwoo yang entah kenapa menurut dan hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan sendu. Sepertinya ia mulai terbawa nafsu.

Sehelai demi helai yang jatuh, Tubuh Mingyu kini hanya tertupi bokser saja, yang bisa dikatakan adalah kain terakhirnya. Wonwoo kembali memejamkan matanya begitu kulit tan itu meraba-raba tubuhnya. Tangan lihai Mingyu, mulai melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Begitu pula dengan tangannya yang lain, yang sibuk melepas boxernya.

Seringai mesum terlukis di bibir kissable, Mata tajamnya kini menatap tubuh polos yang kini terhidang dihadapannya.

"Ja-jangan melihatku seperti itu" Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Merasa malu karna tubuh polosnya sudah dilihat orang lain

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja"

Wonwoo tak menjawab, ia sibuk merenungi nasibnya yang kini benar-benar menyedihkan. Bagaimana bisa ia yang merupakan anak tunggal dari pemilik , bisa berada di bawah bocah SMA ingusan. Harga diri yang selalu ia junjung tinggi, sekarang sudah hilang oleh..

"AGGGHHH MINGYUU APA YANG KAU MASUKKAN?!"

Bukannya berhenti, Mingyu malah menambah jarinya yang kini bersarang di manhole Wonwoo yang berkedut, seolah ingin melahap semua jari tan itu.

"Aghhhh sakhhh-khiittt hah- hah- , kelluarkanhhh"

Mingyu mengabaikan permintaan Wonwoo, ia kini sibuk berkutat memaju mundurkan tangannya. Berusaha mencari titik nikmat Wonwoo, agar pemuda putih itu tidak lagi merasakan sakit.

"Kheeeluarkkkkkhhaaannnn EEEEENGHHHH"

Gotcha.

Seringai tercipta di bibir kissable, Mingyu mulai bergerak beringas untuk berulang kali menyentuh titik nikmat Wonwoo.

"Engghhhh ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhh engggghhhh"

Wonwoo meremas erat seprei di sampingnya, Ia merasa seakan melayang begitu tangan lihai Minggyu menyentuh sesuatu entah apa yang membuatnya mendesah tak terkendali.

"Bukankah ini nikmat Wonwoo?"

Mingyu terkekeh begitu melihat Wonwoo yang frustrasi akan rasa nikmat yang bertubi-tubi. Adik kecil milik Wonwoo bahkan sudah berdiri sempurna seperti ingin menumpahkan isi di dalamnya. Ditambah lagi keringat yang membuat tubuh putih itu terlihat seksi. Sungguh, Pemandangan yang benar-benar indah.

Wonwoo berhenti mendesah, saat jari tan itu keluar dari manholenya yang berkedut karna merasa kosong. Secara reflek ia menatap Mingyu tajam karna nafsunya tertahan.

"Ahahahaha, tunggu sebentar sayang.. Aku mau melepas celanaku dulu"

Bokser putih itu melayang dan mendarat mulus di lantai. Wonwoo meneguk ludahnya begitu melihat pemandangan yang membuat matanya seakan copot dari tempatnya. Junior Mingyu yang setengah menegang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Mingyu terkekeh melihat Wonwoo yang masih terperangah dengan juniornya yang sangat indah. "Tenang saja Sayang, sebentar lagi kau akan melahapnya kok"

Dengan bantuan Mingyu tubuh kurus itu dapat berbalik dan menungging ke arah adik Mingyu yang sedari tadi sudah tegak sempurna.

Dengan perlahan, Batang besar itu sudah bergerak masuk ke hole Wonwoo seiring dengan teriakan kesakitan dari pemilik mata sipit yang mulai berair.

"KYAAAAA KELUARKAAANNN"

"Sabarlah sayang, tinggal sedikit lagi uggggg"

"SAKIITTTTHHHH"

"Ughhht jangan terlalu tegang Wonwoo-ya, kau menjepitkuu shhhhh akhh nikmatnya"

"Sa-Sakit Enggggghhh Ahhhhh Ahhhh " Mingyu menyeringai "Di sana kau rupanya"

Wonwoo mendesah tatkala Adik Mingyu yang menyentuh sesuatu yang membuatnya gila di dalam sana.

"Mendesah yang keras untukku, Wonwoo"

"Ahhhhhhh engggggg anhhhhhh"

Wonwoo tak menjawab, tapi ia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Mingyu. Otaknya seperti baru saja dicuci oleh Mingyu dengan kenikmatan sex.

Wonwoo mendesah keras setiap Mingyu menyentuh titik nikmatnya, dan itu membuat Mingyu tersenyum miring. Tangan kanan Mingyu yang menganggur, kini bergerak memompa adik kecil Wonwoo yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menahan berat badannya agar tidak menindih Wonwoo.

Trust

Trust

Trust

"Fha-fhassshhterhhhh ahhh Minghhhhyuuuhhh aahhh"

"ahhhhh Sialan ssshh lubangmu nikmat sekali Wonwoo shhhhhh.."

Guncangan-guncangan yang selalu menyentuh titik terdalam Wonwoo, membuat ia hampir di ujung. Begitu pun dengan Mingyu yang miliknya tengah di remas-remas di dalam hole pink yang hangat dan nikmat.

"Minghhh ahhhh ahhkkhu mhaauhh ahhh kelu-arrkkhh engghh"

Wonwoo bergetar hebat begitu merasakan juniornya ingin menyemburkan sesuatu. Yang kita sebut sperma. Mendengar hal itu, Mingyu semakin mempercepat kocokannya dan genjotannya di dalam hole yang semakin menghisap miliknya.

"bersama sayang sssshhhhh."

"Minghhhh- MINGGGGYUUUU!

Genjotan terkahir sukses menghantam prostat Wonwoo. Tubuh putih itu sontak melengkung ketika merasakan orgasme yang membuatnya gila. " Shhhhhhhhh"

Diikuti dengan Mingyu yang ikut menyemburkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Wonwoo, setelah merasakan hisapan kuat saat Wonwoo orgasme.

.

.

20.00

Pemuda kurus itu membuka matanya begitu merasakan lapar. Tapi sesuatu yang menahan perutnya, membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berdiri. Lama terlarut dengan pikirannya membuat ia sadar. Bahwa kejadian yang ia kira hanya mimpi ternyata benar-benar terjadi.

"Jadi bukan mimpi yah"

Tatapan sendu terpapar dari mata sipitnya. Dengan sedikit hati-hati, ia melepaskan kedua tangan tan yang memeluknya erat. Lalu berjalan mengambil helaian baju yang berserakan di lantai dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Aku harap kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi Kim Min Gyu"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Cklek

Pemuda tan itu membuka matanya saat menyadari orang yang dicintainya meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya dengan kenangan yang tak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan.

"Kenapa aku jadi baper begini?"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang~"

Jungkook tersentak begitu mendengar suara berat yang berasal dari pintu rumah. Tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya, kaki putih itu langsung berlari menuju sosok yang semalaman menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Wonwoo hyung!"

Wonwoo tersenyum begitu melihat Jungkook yang berlari kearahnya sambil tersenyum.

BRUGGHH

Terkikik geli saat mendapat pelukan erat dari adiknya yang manis. Untung saja ia sudah membersihkan diri dirumah temannya, Woozi. Jika tidak, aroma sperma yang menguar di tubuhnya, pasti membuat Jungkook bingung.

"Wonwoo hyung dari mana saja?"

Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba gatal. Dia harus jawab apa? Bukankah ia baru saja dari rumah Woozi, Yah Woozi.

"hyung tadi lagi dirumah teman, maaf membuatmu sendirian tadi malam" Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. Lalu menggeleng lagi.

"tidak, aku tidak sendirian, aku bersama-"

"Annyoung haseyo Wonwoo hyung" Mata Wonwoo beralih ke arah sosok yang tengah nyengir ke arahnya. Kim tae hyung. Pemuda aneh yang selalu mendekati Jungkook. Sudah berapa kali ia katakan kepada Jungkook untuk tidak terlalu dekat pada bocah aneh ini.

"Kau?! jangan bilang kau semalaman menemani Jungkook"

Jungkook menghela nafas bosan. Yah beginilah jika Wonwoo dan Taehyung bertemu. Mereka pasti akan bercekcok. Atau lebih tepatnya Wonwoo lah yang lebih sering berteriak-teriak.

"Hehehehe... Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa juga hyung. Hanya menemani Kokkie tidur dan sedikit pelukan hangat. Hanya itu"

Pelukan! Pelukan katanya!

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan. Jangan berbuat hal-hal aneh pada Jungkook! Harus berapa kal-"

"Hyung... itu merah-merah di leher hyung apa?" Wonwoo terdiam. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, taehyung lalu memfokuskan matanya kearah yang di tunjuk Jungkook. Dan benar saja. Tanda-tanda yang bisa di bilang Kissmark yang tersebar leher Wonwoo, seketika menarik perhatiannya. Begitu juga para maid yang juga berada disana.

"Agghhh ini-ituu.."

"Woaahh aku kira Wonwoo hyung seme. Tidak kusangka hyung itu seorang uke. Sememu pasti sangat manly. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dia" Ucapan Taehyung yang terkesan sok polos, memembuat darah Wonwoo mendidih. Dia ini normal. Walau keperjakaannya sudah hilang. -_-

"Yakkkk! Jangan salah paham! I-ini bukankah seperti yang kau pikirkan! ini adalah bekas gigitan nyamuk"

Senyum miring terlintas di wajah Taehyung. Ayolah, nyamuk jenis mana yang bisa membuat leher manusia seperti itu.

"Uke? Seme? Apa itu hyung?" Lagi-lagi Taehyung menyeringai begitu mendengar ucapan polos dari Jungkook. Berbanding terbalik dengan Wonwoo yang mendadak pucat.

"Aku beritau atau kau biarkan aku jalan-jalan dengan Jungkook?"

Wonwoo menatap sinis Taehyung. Dasar bermuka dua. Tidak Kim Min Gyu, Tidak Kim Tae Hyung. Kerjanya selalu mengancam orang.

"Sialan. Awas kalau kau berbuat atau berkata aneh padanya"

Taehyung mengangguk senang, sedangkan Jungkook hanya menatap bingung akan maksud dari kedua hyungnya.

Setelah Taehyung dan Jungkook pergi, Wonwoo berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Pandangannya berubah sendu, saat melihat bayangannya di cermin. Apalagi saat melihat bekas kemerahan yang masih berserakan di lehernya.

"Semua sudah selesai. Tapi, kenapa aku slalu memikirkan dia"

Tok

Tok

Tok

Lamunan Wonwoo mendadak buyar ketika mendengar ketukan pintu. "Masuk lah Jeonghan!" Seorang maid berpakaian manis menampakkan wujudnya saat teriakan tegas Wonwoo menyuruhnya masuk.

Dia adalah Yeon Jeong Han. Kepala pelayan di rumahnya.

"Tuan muda. Nyonya dan tuan besar bilang kalau dia akan kembali besok."

"Ayah? Ibu?"

TempeBaCem

Gua balik lagi :'v . Kmaren gua hiatus gegara tugas yang menumpuk kek daki Syuman :'v . Gua mohon maaf jika kalian tidak senang atau blablabla :'v . Dan trimakasih buat yang udah review kmaren :) Dan kalo banyak Typo maklumi yak :)

SEKIAAAAANNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHH :'v


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing : Meanie ( Mingyu SVT × Wonwoo SVT )

Rate : T M

Warning : Yaoi , FFnya bagus, keren banget, Ga ada yang ngalahin, FF terbagus seplanet, Warbyazah Tralalala Uyeee. Readers be like: Golok mana golok! -_-

Warning (2) : Wakakak, Ini gua serius :'v , Yaoi, Gaje, Garing, Krenyes, Amberagul Emeseyu par ewey par eweyy~~ *Buaaagghh

Genre : Romance

Summary : Wonwoo memang akan mengabulkan permintaan Mingyu sebagai ungkapan terimakasih, karna telah menyelamatkan adiknya, tapi bukan berarti Wonwoo akan mengabulkan semua permintaan Mingyu, dia bukan jin. /"Sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasih ku, akan ku kabulkan semua permintaan mu, katakan saja, apa kau ingin uang? mobil? rumah?/ "Aku ingin kau menikah denganku"

Note : Ini FF asli dari pemikiran gua yang 7 hari 7 malem bertapa di gunung kidul, so kalo ada kesamaan gua gak tau menahu, Don't like dont read :v *GolokMode.

Chapter 4 : END

'Slurrrrrpp'

Bibir tipis itu tengah sibuk menyeruput jus jeruknya. Mata tajamnya bergerak cepat mencoba memahami isi buku yang ia baca di bawah pohon rindang yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Terpaan angin sesekali menerpa helaian rambut hitamnya yang halus. Dan jangan lupakan kupu-kupu musim semi yang bertebaran di sekitarnya, seolah tertarik akan kecantikan wajah pemuda yang sesekali tersenyum manis. Ah, hidupnya memang benar-benar indah.

Tapi walaupun begitu, entah kenapa wajah Mingyu sesekali terlintas di pikirannya. Padahal sudah seminggu, Mingyu tidak menerornya kembali. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Jeon Won Woo terganggu.

Getaran benda elektronik di saku, membuat Wonwoo tersadar dari kegiatannya. Menatap layar ponsel dengan cukup lama, Jari putih bergerak menekan tombol hijau dengan tidak semangat setelah menyadari siapa yang menelponnya.

"Eomma ada apa lagi? sudah kubilang aku tidak mau di jodohkan!" Yah memang ia terbebas dari teror Kim Min Gyu, tapi tak lama setelah itu, Sang Ibu menggantikan posisi bocah hitam. Yaitu meneror hidupnya agar tak tenang.

'Sini. biar aku yang bicara Yeobo-jika kau tidak mau menikah dengan rekan kerja ayah, maka jangan harap hidupmu akan tenang Jeon Won Woo'

Oh bahkan Ayahnya ikut-ikut menerornya.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku ini masih belum siap menikah, lagian aku ini straight, aku tidak mau menikah dengan laki-laki" Ingin rasanya ia menangis. Ayolah! sekarang sudah zaman modern, kenapa hidupnya sebegitu menyedihkan dari pada siti Nurbaya?

'Straight? Kalau begitu jelaskan tentang kissmark yang menempelimu semingu yang lalu!'

'Sudah kubilang! itu adalah gigitan nyamuk'.

'Kau pikir Eomma bodoh eoh? Pokoknya kau harus mau! Lagi pula 'dia' itu tampan! kau belum melihatnya kan"

"Aku tidak peduli 'dia' itu tampan atau tidak eomma!"

'Yeobo! Coret nama anak itu dari kartu keluarga!'

Wonwoo tersentak saat nada bersirat ancaman terdengar dari seberang telepon. Ayahnya adalah sosok yang ia paling takuti di dunia. Karna ancamannya memang tak pernah main-main.

"Huwaaaa..jangannn ayahh! baiklah,baiklah, aku akan menikah! aku akan menikah!" Gelak tawa terdengar dari seberang telepon.

'Pegang kata-katamu itu Wonwoo, jika kau memang seorang lelaki'.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan kearah sebuah ruangan V.I.P restoran yang dikatakan orang tuanya. Ia kini memakai jas dan celana putih yang Ibunya suruh. Dan sepatu putih yang ayahnya beri beberapa hari lalu. Sepertinya Mereka benar-benar serius akan perjodohan ini.

Setelah membuka pintu ruangan V.I.P yang dituju, Wonwoo dapat melihat orang tuanya sedang berbincang dengan sepasang suami istri yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya.

Dengan wajah yang berusaha di manis-maniskan, Wonwoo tersenyum ke arah sepasang pria dan wanita dewasa yang melihat kearahnya. Dipastikan itu adalah calon mertuanya. Tapi jika dilhat-lihat wajah mereka berdua seperti tidak asing untuk di lihat. Padahal seingat Wonwoo, ini adalah pertemuan pertama kalinya.

"ahhhh ini anakmu Boram? ugghh tambah besar tambah manis yah.. Kemarilah sayang, duduk dengan kami" Wonwoo tersenyum manis sembari duduk berhadapan calon mertuanya.

"Tidak dapat Jeon Hyun Ah, setidaknya kita dapat dia" Tambah sembari tertawa, di ikuti dengan . Yah memang sebenarnya Wonwoo memiliki seorang nuna yang bernama Jeon Hyun Ah. Awalnnya memang bukan dia yang akan di jodohkan, tapi karna Kakaknya telah kawin lari 2 tahun yang lalu. Dialah yang menggantikannya. Memang nasibnya benar-benar sia

"Kau masih ingat mereka kan Wonwoo? Mereka dulu sering main kerumah kita saat kau masih kecil" Wonwoo menggeleng menanggapi ucapan Sang Ibu.

"Ayolah Boram, Itu sudah lama sekali, dia tidak mungkin ingat" ucap sembari terkekeh.

'Pantas saja wajah mereka tidak asing' batin Wonwoo

CKLEK

"Halo semuanya"

"Nah itu dia calon suamimu Wonwoo"

Pandangan Wonwoo beralih ke sosok yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

DEG

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa yah Wonwoo"

Sempat Membeku, Wonwoo kembali menatap kedua calon mertuanya untuk memastikan sosok yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

ini tidak benar bukan?

Gigi taring, mata dan hidung milik . Kulit tan, rahang dan postur tubuh milik .Tidak salah lagi. Muka mereka benar-benar tidak asing. Bukan. Bukan karna mereka dulu sering main kerumah tapi...

"Mi-mingyuu" mereka adalah orang tua dari bocah SMA yang telah mengambil keperjakaannya.

"Hehehehe" Cengiran khas Mingyu, membuatnya ingat akan secercah peristiwa lampau yang membuatnya bingung.

 **Flashback** **On**

 _"Sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasih ku, akan ku kabulkan semua permintaan mu, katakan saja, apa kau ingin uang? mobil? rumah?"_

 _Mingyu terkekeh pelan sembari menggeleng._

 _"Tidak, aku tidak butuh apa-apa"_

 _Wonwoo menyerngit begitu mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Jika ia menjadi Mingyu ia pasti akan meminta uang atau mobil._

 _"Kenapa kau menolakku? apa itu bukan apa-apa? Apakah karna ibu dan ayahmu, orang yang kaya juga?_

 _Raut sedih tercipta di wajah Mingyu begitu mendengar ucapan terakhir Wonwoo._

 _"Aku tidak punya ayah dan ibu" Wonwoo terlonjak kaget menyadari mulutnya yang dari dulu memang ceroboh._

 _"Ohh maaf. aku tidak bermaksud. Tapi aku tidak enak jika tidak melakukan ini" Mingyu tersenyum maklum._

 **Flashback** **Off**

"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Kau bilang ibu dan ayahmu sudah meninggal!"

Kedutan langsung tercipta manis di dahi mendengar penuturan Wonwoo.

"Apa? Kau bilang aku sudah meninggal? Dasar anak setan"

"Aaaw sakit eomma" Mingyu meringis saat cubitan-cubitan kecil menghampiri dirinya. tertawa keras melihat pertengkaran anak dan ibu di depannya.

Merasa ada yang janggal, memandang ke arah Wonwoo yang masih terpelongo.

"Jadi kau sudah mengenal Mingyu, Wonwoo?" Wonwoo mengangguk ragu.

Tn Kim menghela nafas sembari berusaha melerai Mingyu dan Istrinya. Ny. Kim mengelus dada setelah aksi cubit mencubitnya. Di tatapnya lagi Wonwoo yang masih kebingungan.

"Dia memang seperti itu Wonwoo, kemarin dia kabur dari rumah karna tidak mau di jodohkan, lalu beberapa hari kemudian, dia kembali dengan mata bengkak dan memohon agar menjodohkanmu dengan dia"

"Kan eomma tidak bilang dulu kalau orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku itu Wonwoo"

"Kau saja yang duluan ngamuk dan pergi meninggalkan rumah"

"Ahahah mereka memang benar2 jodoh yah" Mingyu tertawa senang mendengar ucapan calon mertuanya.

"Jadi, kapan kami akan menikah?" Seringai keji langsung tercipta di bibir kissable milik Mingyu.

Hening mendadak.

"BESOK"

Ucap semua orang kompak, kecuali Wonwoo

END

Haaaahh akhirnya selese juga ni ff, pendek yak? Emang :V Cuz gua gak tau lagi mao nulis apah :V

Eh btw makasih yang udah review selama ini yak :V maaf gak bisa nyebut atu2. Dah ini aja dari gua sekian dan terima kasih :v .


End file.
